


Air Nazar Lounge Club (the NSFW ficlet archive)

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: This is an archive for all of my NSFW kadena ficlets (less than 800 words). Previous NSFW ficlets from my main archive have been copied over to here, and any new NSFW ficlets will only be posted to this archive.





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Table of Contents

2\. Adena is just so smooth and Kat can't take it

3\. "I want you."

4\. Kat teasing Adena at the fitting room

5. Adena is on a business trip for a month, Kat is a mess without her

6\. Cardio

7\. Against a wall

8\. AU where Kat doesn't know Adena and she accidentally sexts her

9\. Kat's dream in 1x02

10\. The first time Adena dreams about Kat

11\. Kat goes down on Adena for the first time

12\. Orgasm delay/denial


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena is just so smooth and Kat can't take it

“Your skin is so smooth right here,” Kat murmurs, lips resting against the skin of Adena’s inner thigh.

Adena makes a noise, like she’s about to say something, but then Kat is grazing her teeth against the spot and Adena’s attempt at words unravels into a moan.

“ _You_ …are  _such_  a tease,” Adena finally groans, when Kat stops again.

Kat trails her lips up, placing feather-light kisses until she reaches the seam of her underwear.

“Is that a complaint?” she says, blinking up from her spot at the edge of the mattress. She nips at Adena’s skin again, this time along her hip bone, and feels her shudder.

“No, not yet,” Adena answers, breathless. She moves her hand away from where it’s clenched around the sheets, runs her fingers through Kat’s hair. “But it will be if you keep this up for too much longer.”

Kat carries on for several more minutes until Adena surrenders, until she’s arching up into even the faintest of touches. She takes mercy on her then, peeling off her underwear and shifting so that Adena’s legs are draped over her shoulders.

“C’mere.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you."

“Are you sure?” Adena rasps.

Kat’s shirt is on the floor and she’s staring after Adena’s lips while tugging at her sweater.

“So sure.”

Kat’s eyes are lidded and she pulls Adena’s sweater off, dipping down to suck at her neck near her ear. Adena’s eyes roll shut, heat sparking in her body, and she grips at Kat’s back to stay balanced, standing.

“I want you,” Kat says, breath hot and teeth grazing her earlobe.

Adena believes her. Kat’s hands are gripping at her hips, all focused energy and passion as she kisses down Adena’s neck, and Adena believes her.

Adena pulls back with a gasp, steadying, slowing them, and turns in Kat’s arms.

She presents her back, bare but for the ivory bra she’s still wearing, and Kat understands. Adena feels Kat’s fingers against her skin by the clasp, unhooking and pushing the straps from her, and she lets her bra fall to the floor in front of her.

Adena is patient, waits to see what Kat will do, still standing behind her. She hears the brief rustle of movement and then Kat is turning her, pulling their bodies together.

It happens so fast, Kat’s lips claiming hers, that it takes her a second to realize Kat also removed her own bra. Adena groans into her mouth, reveling in the warmth and softness of Kat’s body.

“ _Slow_ ,” Adena murmurs into her mouth, almost begging, and Kat breathes deep.

“Ok,” she whispers, rubbing at Adena’s hips and suddenly looking far more vulnerable. “Ok, slow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat teasing Adena at the fitting room

“What do you think?” Adena says, voice low so the fitting room attendant won’t overhear them.

Every so often, Kat loves when they pass as straight. Like when they want to share fitting rooms.

Kat looks at the burgundy red lace of the bra Adena is currently trying on, the way it molds to her body and reveals just the right amount of skin.

“I think that I really love lingerie shopping,” Kat answers with a smirk, looking her up and down. “God, you’re so hot.”

“The bra, Kat,” Adena huffs. “What do you think of the bra?”

Kat steps forward, running her hands along Adena’s bare hips and leaning down to speak low against her ear.

“I think you look really good in red.” Kat kisses the spot just below her ear, flicks her tongue there just because she can. “But I also think you already know that, and you’re just trying to drive me crazy in here.”

Adena runs her nails along the back of Kat’s head, where her hair is pulled up, and laughs quietly before whispering—

“ _Is it working?”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena is on a business trip for a month, Kat is a mess without her

Adena gets an amazing freelance opportunity in Los Angeles. And Kat is so happy for her, is so damn proud of her kick-ass photographer girlfriend.

But it’s been two weeks since Adena left New York and it’ll be another ten days before she gets back, and she fucking misses her, ok?

She never realized what a tactile person she was until she started seeing Adena, never realized how much she communicates with touches and hugs and kisses until she’s not able to give them.

It’s 10:30 PM here, 7:30 in L.A., and she’s watching Netflix in bed when Adena facetimes her. She shuts her laptop, pushes it aside and stretches her legs out.

“Kat,” Adena greets her with a smile.

“Hey babe.” Then—“Wait, what are you wearing?”

Adena’s hair is still shower damp, and Kat can see her wearing what looks like a hotel robe, fluffy and white.

Adena holds her phone out so that Kat can see her better, can see her body wrapped in the robe, deep v exposing the skin of her chest.

“This is  _so_  not fair,” Kat groans and Adena gives a coy little laugh.

“I was thinking about you,” Adena says, voice low, and Kat’s eyebrow arches. “While I was in the shower.”

 _Oh._  So  _that’s_  what kind of call this is going to be.

“Oh really?” she hums, smirking. “Do tell.”

“Do you remember that time, when we tried in the shower, before we got frustrated, and—”

“gave up and got in bed without really drying off?  _Yes_ ,” Kat finishes, knowing exactly what Adena is referring to. “You were  _so_ …” she trails off, trying to find the right word, and Adena bites her lip.

“That’s what I was thinking about,” she admits, and Kat swallows.

They share in the silence together, eyes on each other through their screens, and Kat hasn’t hated distance this much since Adena was having visa issues.  

“Why are you in L.A.?” Kat whines, and Adena smiles.

“I miss you too.”

Kat smiles back, settling into her pillow, then gives her a look.  

“You miss me enough to take that robe off?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardio

The muscles in her arm are starting to burn from holding herself up for too long. And honestly? If there were ever a motivation for her to start strength training it would be for this—

Adena, underneath her, eyes shut and making the  _hottest_  sounds while she grips at Kat’s arm, then her neck, lost in pleasure.

She moans something in Farsi, something Kat doesn’t understand, and clenches at her fingers, then, “ _Don’t stop,”_  low and clear in English.

Her arm, the one she’s using to hold herself up, is going to give out any minute. But she keeps going. Of course she keeps going, because  _look_  at her.

Kat curves her fingers again and Adena cries out, starts trembling beneath her, and pulls Kat down. She groans in relief, lets the weight of her body press into Adena as she comes, relaxing her arm.

Adena kisses her, blissed out and sloppy and body still tensed, and Kat smiles into her mouth.

Several seconds pass and then warm brown eyes flutter open, staring up at her, and Kat kisses again, whispers, “ _you’re so sexy, it’s ridiculous_ ” and Adena laughs, still a little delirious from her orgasm.

Jane and Sutton can fuck right off with their runs in the park. Morning cardio in bed is  _so_  much better, thank you very much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ficlet was originally a companion piece to another ficlet, so I have posted them together for context with a break indicated between the original ficlets

“You got a sec? I need your help,” Kat says, steers her by the elbow in the direction of the fashion closet.

“Wha-, ok, sure.”

The door is shut behind them and she sits on the futon, expectant, while Kat stands in front of her.

“I want to try an androgynous outfit. But like, still feminine. For that art exhibit Adena is taking me to tonight.”

Sutton smiles, mind starting to spin with ideas. “What kind of androgynous outfit are we talkin’ here?”

Kat bites at her lip, almost shy, and it’s so endearing she thinks she might combust.

“I wanna try wearing a dress shirt and tie, with a blazer. Maybe some cute chinos. But like, still my personality, you know?”

Kat bounces on her feet, all excess energy and looking around the fashion closet, and Sutton narrows her eyes at her.

“Are you trying to look hipster gay for Adena’s artsy friends?”

Kat glares, cheeks turning pink at being called out. 

“I’m bi.”

“Not the point, and you know it.”

“Adena made a comment, last week. About girls looking good in ties. So maybe I want to try it, to see how she’ll react,” Kat says, and Sutton arches her eyebrow. “Ok, and maybe I also want people to read me as Adena’s girlfriend and not just her friend.”

“Pretty sure they’d pick that up from all the hand holding and the heart eyes, but I support you.”

“Thanks babe. So, help?”

She finds the perfect outfit for Kat. Of course she does, because she’s awesome at this.

There’s a picture posted to Kat’s Instagram, from the gallery later that night, and she looks  _good_. With the navy blazer and the floral dress shirt and the accent tie and her hair pulled up, it’s perfect.

That night, when Sutton gets home, she sends off a text because she’s curious.

_How’d Adena like the outfit?_

She falls asleep before she gets an answer. But when she wakes up, there’s a smirk and a wink emoji from Kat, followed by—

_I owe you._

_\-----_

“Are we supposed to be back here?” Kat questions, following behind Adena, hands linked.  

Some light from around the corner is filtering over, but this hallway of the gallery isn’t lit, is separate from the installation that Adena’s friend is debuting tonight.

“ _Prob_ ably not,” Adena admits, flirtatious, and keeps walking.

She rounds another corner, and they’re far enough away that the chatter of voices at the event is fading to quiet. Then her girlfriend leans against a wall, a section where no art pieces are hanging, and pulls Kat toward her by the lapel of her blazer.

Kat meets her eyes, in the dim light, and swallows at the look Adena is giving her.

Adena reaches forward, tugs gently just below the knot of the tie she’s wearing, and blinks up at her. “ _You look_ …”

She doesn’t finish her thought, stares after her lips instead, and Kat smirks.

“I look…?”

Kat teases her, and Adena pulls at her tie until her head is ducked down, whispers “ _shut up,”_ into her mouth before claiming her lips.

She groans, caught off guard by her assertiveness, and lets her body press Adena into the wall, licks into her mouth. Adena lets go of the tie and reaches up to grip at her shoulder instead, other hand cupping Kat’s face.

She’s got one hand braced against the wall, the other wrapped around Adena’s lower back and trapped against the wall when she pulls back just a fraction, murmurs, “I really need to wear ties more often.”

Adena blinks at her, scratches gently at her neck, and the desire clouding her eyes is enough to make Kat breathless.

“Is not the tie,” she says, accent heavy, and Kat quirks her eyebrow. “ _May_ be a little bit the tie,” and Kat laughs. “But the confidence…the confidence you wear it with, is so sexy.”

And then Adena is kissing her again, deep slow kisses that make her wonder just how far Adena is willing to go in this hallway. And it’s the hottest fucking thing, not actually knowing the answer.

Kat finds out eventually though, when she’s sucking at her neck and Adena’s head thuds against the wall, gasping, “ _We need to leave_.”

Kat’s hand is underneath her silky top, palm flat against the heated skin of her lower back, when she stops and pulls back a full step to collect herself.

Adena is slouched against the wall, spineless and disheveled while she catches her breath, and Kat re-adjusts her tie as best she can without really knowing how.

She clears her throat, tries to ignore how turned on she is when she says, “Well, that was fun.”

“Come on,” Adena laughs, pushing away from the wall. “Let me say some goodbyes first.”  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Kat doesn't know Adena and she accidentally sexts her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat is openly bi in this AU

It’s past midnight when her phone buzzes on the table, draws her away from photo editing and the glare of her laptop screen.

_heyy_

It comes from a number that her phone doesn’t recognize, but it has a local area code. She stares at the number for a couple of minutes, trying to think of who might be texting her this late that managed to escape her contacts. Eventually she gives up on guessing, texts back—

_Who is this?_

A couple minutes pass with no response and she returns to her work, promises herself that she’ll finish up and get to bed soon. She’s just finished organizing a new photo folder, about ten minutes later, when her phone buzzes again.

There’s another text, followed by a picture.

_remember me now?_

And then she nearly drops her phone.

Because it’s a woman. A  _very_  attractive woman that she does not recognize. The woman is laying in bed, biting her lip and wearing a black lacy bra, showing off her chest and stomach.

And she immediately realizes that this person, whoever she is, has the wrong number. She feels wrong for staring at the photo, even though she finds it impossible to look away, because she was not the intended recipient. She knows that she has to tell her, to be honest and make her aware.

She thinks over her words carefully, eventually types and sends back—

_You’re gorgeous, but I think you have the wrong number_

Typing bubbles appear immediately and then—

_wait are you fucking w me or are you for real_

Followed by—

_you arent Andre??_

She frowns, realizes how awkward this must be for the woman.

_No sorry_

It takes her longer to type this time but eventually she gets a response, sees—

_shit my bad. youre welcome for the free show_

Then—

_but pls delete it_

Adena chews at her lip, tries to figure out how to make this woman feel less uncomfortable and exposed. Should she tell her she’s a woman? But then, is that comforting considering she’s also a lesbian?

Eventually she decides to take a selfie, a simple  _clothed_  one, so the woman can see who received her photo and there’s at least some semblance of mutuality and exposure when she assures her that she will delete the picture.

She gives a small smile, from her spot snuggled up on the sofa, and sends it off along with—

_Of course. Consider it deleted. And now you know a little better who received it._

The reply comes through quickly and she blinks, blushes in surprise.

_um hel-lo_

_speaking of gorgeous_..

Then—

_best wrong number ever_

Adena stares off into her empty living room, wondering if that means—

_what’s your name?_

She quickly answers, still blushing—

_Adena. And yours?_

_Wow you actually answered me. Does that mean youre into girls?_

Then—

_I’m Kat_

It’s followed by a wink and a kiss emoji and Adena laughs, shakes her head, because what are the odds that–

_Yes I am_

_Hello Kat_

There isn’t a response for a few minutes and Adena wonders if she should say something else, has never really been good at texting even with friends, let alone in a situation like this.

Just as she’s about to try typing another reply, a new message comes through.

_This one’s for you Adena ;)_

There’s another picture, and Adena swallows.

Because Kat is still in bed, but this time the camera is angled further down so that she can’t see her face anymore. Instead, Adena can now see her underwear. Her very black very lacy underwear.

She’s so ridiculously sexy that Adena idly wonders if she’s being pranked right now somehow. Because this sort of thing doesn’t just  _happen_  to someone on a random Thursday night.

_You really are so gorgeous_

She repeats herself from earlier, not sure what else to say that captures what she’s thinking right now. At least, the thoughts that feel appropriate enough to share with a virtual stranger. She can’t help that her mind is wandering, starting to picture this woman in her bed, wherever she is.

_What would you do right now, if you were here with me?_

Whoever Kat is, she’s confident. And  _very_  forward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's dream in 1x02

Her whole body feels wound up, sweat sticking to her naked skin as she clutches at the sheets. She gasps when there’s another sucking kiss, delivered to her neck, and she arches up into the body on top of her.

There are hands, tracing patterns all over the sides of her ribs, her hips, her thighs, alighting her nerves and leaving goosebumps in their wake.  

The grinding of their bodies becomes more insistent and she moans, tilts her head back into the pillow.

_“Adena…”_

When she looks up again, Adena is there, eyes dark and flirtatious, watching her. Kat reaches forward to cup her jaw, pulls her in for a deep kiss and revels in how good it feels, to have Adena’s body pressed into hers like this.

The mounting tension between her legs is getting unbearable, and when Adena grinds down again she shudders.

_“Please just—”_

She stirs awake, shirt sticking to her skin in the heat of the New York summer, and her heart stammers when she realizes that she—

She bolts upright in bed, switches the lamp on and rubs at her face.

Adena. She just had a sex dream about Adena.

A dream that, judging by how wound up she feels right now, she  _very_  much enjoyed. She takes a slow breath, tries to calm herself, and then flops back down into the mattress.

She trails her hand down her own overheated body, into her underwear, and groans at the wetness that’s there.

Yep. She  _definitely_  was enjoying her dream about Adena.

She tries to conjure back the images, keeps her hand there and works at relieving the tension. But she can’t. As soon as she starts thinking about details, about what it would look like to have sex with Adena, she can’t.

She’s confused and turned on and it’s 4 AM and she has work today. So she settles on a familiar fantasy, a comfortable one, and touches herself until she comes.

Her orgasm washes over her with ease. But when she’s still coming down, pleasure ringing through her body, it’s Adena that she sees. Adena, under the duvet with her in her bed. Smiling and touching Kat’s face and leaning in to kiss her.

She’s gonna need to process this one with her friends.  ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Adena dreams about Kat

It’s her third night back in Tehran for the current photo project she’s working on, and she’s glad to finally sink into the mattress of her bed after a long day of work.

Try as she might, she can’t stop thinking about the picture that Kat sent her. For many reasons. But the current and main one being that, save for the concealing emoji, Kat appeared to be topless in the picture.

And that…  _that_  is giving her thoughts that she definitely should not be having. Of Kat topless in front of her, of Kat topless in her bed. Of Kat in any kind of intimate way, period.

Because they’re friends. New friends. And there’s Coco. Her girlfriend.

Coco, who didn’t even care to see her off to Tehran, who’s barely been in touch with her since she got here. Her girlfriend who’s been so distant lately that she can’t imagine trying to start something flirtatious, sexual, over the phone.

So maybe that makes her feel less guilty, when she runs her fingertips over the soft skin of her stomach, dips her hand beneath the seam of her underwear, and Kat is the one on her mind.

It’s dangerous territory, she knows, to let Kat into her head like this. But it’s been a really long day, and Coco is absent, and she lets herself indulge it anyway.

It should probably trouble her, how easily the images come to mind. Instead, all she feels is warm, and a pleasant tension in her body. She closes her eyes and Kat is there, startlingly clear, blinking down at her with lidded eyes, gorgeous curly hair pulled up on her head, exposing her neck and collarbones.

Kat is hovering over her, trailing teasing paths with her fingertips all over her stomach, her thighs. Then she’s smiling, dipping down to kiss and nip at her neck while her hand slides down to touch Adena, over the thin cotton of her underwear, and she lets out a quiet moan.

She teases herself, works herself up for several minutes, and imagines it’s Kat doing it the entire time. That it’s Kat finally pushing past her underwear more fully, feeling for herself how wet she is.

Kat has such a passionate focused way about her and she shudders, bites at her lip when she imagines that energy directed at her like this, in bed. Imagines Kat entering her slowly, whispering in her ear, fucking her.

She clenches at her own fingers, tips her head back into the pillow and whimpers into the quiet darkness of her room as she pushes closer to her orgasm.

Kat is looking down at her, all focused passion trained on her a few minutes later when she smiles a sexy coy smile, grinds down in one fluid motion and leans down to whisper against her ear.

“ _That’s it. Come for me, baby.”_

And she does. Her whole body tenses up, back arching slightly as she lets the pleasure consume her, and she comes with Kat’s name on her lips, moaning into the darkness.

She’s still trembling several seconds later, waves of pleasure washing over her, and she knows it’s the strongest orgasm she’s had in a while. She lets herself relax into the pleasure for a couple minutes, breath evening out, before she really thinks about what just happened.

It’s dangerous, sure, to fantasize about Kat like that. But the real danger, she knows, is in how she feels right now, sated and sleepy and wishing Kat was there to fall sleep with her.

It sneaks up on her, unexpectedly, and she squeezes her eyes shut, tries to push the mental imagine away.

It stays anyway, and she drifts off to sleep knowing she’ll have to face this new crush eventually. Just not tonight. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat goes down on Adena for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context’s sake, i’m following my headcanon that kat didn’t go down on adena during their first time at the airport. so i imagine this happens at some point when they’re in peru together~

She tries to stay calm, to keep her breathing even. She really does. But Kat is kissing her stomach, nipping at the skin along her hipbone, and blinking up at her. She’d be lying to herself if she said she hasn’t fantasized about this many, many times.

About Kat, so confident and effortlessly sexy, kissing down her body, making her come with her tongue. The fantasy alone has pushed her to the edge more than once, made her cry out in the silence and privacy of her bedroom, touching herself.

She thinks Kat has no idea how worked up she feels right now, just from seeing Kat like this, naked and eye-level with her stomach, kissing at the soft skin there.

“I like these on you,” Kat whispers, pressing a soft kiss to her navy-blue panties, at the spot below her hip bone.

She reaches her hand down, runs her fingers through Kat’s hair in a comforting gesture.

“Are you nervous?”

Kat breaks eye contact with her, stares at her thigh and releases an awkward laugh that tries to be dismissive. “Do I seem nervous?”

She trails her fingertips down to Kat’s jaw, then tilts her chin up, gently guiding Kat to meet her eyes. “Yes.”

Kat finally looks up at her, shrugs in a way that makes her smaller, makes her closed-off. “Guess it’s more obvious to you than I thought it was,” Kat laughs, but it doesn’t reach her eyes and she looks away again. Then, “God, I feel like such a high schooler.”

Adena frowns and sits up on her elbows. She knows that this is new for Kat, of course she does.

“It wasn’t an accusation,” she says, gentle. “Talk to me. What’s on your mind?” She runs her fingers through Kat’s hair until she looks up again.

“I don’t like being new at this. I like knowing what I’m doing, and I like knowing that I’m good at it.”

Adena relaxes, glad that Kat is comfortable enough to be honest with her. But she also can’t help but smile, because—

“Give me your hand,” Adena murmurs, affectionate and full of desire. She gently holds the back of Kat’s hand, keeps eye contact with her as she bites her lip and guides Kat into her underwear.

“Adena, wh—” Kat’s words cut off with a groan when she realizes, when she feels for herself just how much she’s turned on right now. Then, before either of them can get too distracted, she pulls Kat’s hand away again.

“I know you haven’t done this before,” Adena says, voice heavy with desire. “And I know that bothers you. But is ok, Kat. Really. I just want you.” Kat smiles, finally leaning into her touch again instead of shying away from it. “I want you,” she says again, voice low, and Kat swallows.

Kat pauses, and then she starts kissing her stomach again. But it’s different this time. There’s a confidence to Kat’s movements instead of a hesitation. She feels Kat’s fingers hook beneath her underwear, and then Kat blinks up at her, with that gorgeous confident smirk Adena has come to love and crave.

“I want you too.”

Then Kat tugs at her underwear, drags them down her thighs and tosses them aside. She ducks down, presses a hot open-mouthed kiss to her inner thigh, and Adena trembles.

“You’ll tell me?” Kat asks, and Adena holds back a moan when she feels her breath, feels how close Kat’s lips are. “If you don’t like something that I’m doing?”

“Yes,” she assures, trying to focus. “Though,” her breath catches, and Kat smiles up at her, “I don’t think that will be a problem. But yes.”

“Okay.”

Then she feels the slick glide of Kat’s tongue, without pause or hesitation, and Adena moans with surprise, holds Kat’s hair at the base of her neck to anchor herself.

It’s really not going to be a problem. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orgasm delay/denial

Kat’s thighs start to tremble, a giveaway to how close to she is, and so she licks down, away from her clit and with less pressure. She gentles the movements of her tongue until she’s just tracing lazy mindless patterns against her folds, and Kat groans.

The fingers that have been stroking through her hair suddenly tighten their grip, moan cutting off into a whine.

“ _Fuck,_ why’d you slow down?”

Adena smiles, looks up at her and bites her lip. Kat’s eyes fixate on her mouth, on how indecently wet her lips are right now, and then groans again. She can tell that Kat wants her, wants her so much that she’s desperately wound up and impatient, and Adena relishes it.

“Because I love when you look at me like that,” she murmurs, voice low when she presses a kiss to Kat’s thigh and then nips at the sensitive skin there.

“Like what?” Kat asks, leaning up on her elbow. Kat’s other hand is still in her hair and she feels Kat trace her fingers forward, cupping the side of her face. She presses a kiss to Kat’s palm, meeting her gaze.

She tries to find the right words to explain it. She does. But it’s hard to describe the look Kat gets in her eyes, the absolute lust and desire for her, for Adena to make her come. She can’t find the words for how gorgeous it is, how sexy it makes her feel.

“C’mere,” she says instead, pulling Kat’s hips toward her mouth again. Kat smiles, confused, but she doesn’t question it. Because Adena goes back to working her up with her tongue, wastes no time in getting back to where she left off.

Kat’s head presses back into the pillow, fingers gripping at her hair again when she rides her tongue, arching up into the slick pressure.

She doesn’t relent this time and Kat moans, body tensing again.

“You gonna let me come this time?” Kat murmurs, and Adena nods, keeps flicking her tongue and driving Kat toward the edge. “ _Yes_ …fuck, just like that…”


End file.
